magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine
I see the battlefield as a tactical chessboard, and we are the pawns. Marine Cheap and indespensable units, they are called upon when it comes to protecting and infiltrating key sites. They are never afraid, and they come in large numbers. Adventuring Marines are adventurous; they enjoy the outdoors and they like to explore new places. Sometimes, they take advantage over any type of technology they see and use it to the best of their ability. Marines are best for skirmishes, because of their innate ability to storm the battlefront in groups. Marines are not the best at espionage, but they do have a few tricks up their sleeves. Since they are flexible, they can become shock troops and function as vanguards when they need someone to take care of stiff resistance. Characteristics Marines are generally hand- eye coordinative and average tempered. They are heavily energetic and some can be optimistic. Males generally take on the role of marines, but some women can become marines as well. One of the things that makes up a marine is their sense of dignity. They are heavily charismatic, and with good reason. If they have a task to complete and it's just them against the opposition, they will fight to their heart's content. More marines offer a better advantage in the heat of battle. Other Classes Marines paired with Commandos tend to work out best, because they work as a team; the Commando issues the order, and the Marines follow suit with the plan. The Marines also defend the Vanguards from incoming fire, while they does their work. Marines and Jedi do not go well for obvious reasons-- the Marines are slow, and they would only deprive of the Jedi's focus. Role Defender -- Marines utilize tactical defense, where they target greater threats to allow units to advance with minimal casualties. In a sense, they pick off targets that are of dire importance and defend their own allies from imminent danger. Game Rule Information Marines have the following statistics-- Abilities Marines typically are hard-hitters, but usually rely upon their guns to do the talking. Marines typically rely on Dexterity to increase the effectiveness of their ranged weapons. Strength is a secondary ability, since they will be faced with melee combat quite a bit as well. Intelligence allows them to take up tactical positions, or allows them to plan ahead before acting. Class Skills Marine skills include: Climb, Disable Device, Gather Information, Hide, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (Architecture, Geography, War), Occupy Vehicle, Search, Sense Motive, Survival, Tumble Skill Points At Lv. 1-''' (3+ INT Modifier)x 6 'After lv. 1-' 3+ INT Modifier Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Marines are proficient with all Simple and Martial Melee and Ranged weapons; Marines are proficient with all Light and Medium armor. Bonus Feats Every 3rd level, a Marine gains a bonus feat. Prerequisites must be met in order to gain the feat. Rapid Shot Starting at 6th level, a Marine can fire multiple shots per round. The number of bonus shots they can fire is equal to their Intelligence modifier. When a marine uses the full attack action and this feature, all bonus shots are at the current base attack bonus from the previous shot. After all bonus shots are fired, the marine can choose to forfeit the rest of his action and make a move or minor action, or can continue the full attack action and forfeit all other actions for that round, including saving throws. (Exception: Powers used on the marine to make a saving throw is not affected by the forfeit) Command Vehicle Starting at 1st level, a Marine can occupy any vehicle that they can get close to. They get a +2 bonus to their Occupy Vehicle skill, and every 6 levels after, a Marine gains an extra +2 bonus (up to a bonus of +8 at Lv. 18 ). Starting Packages Human Marine Armor '''Titanium Dioxide (+''2 AC, Armor Check Penalty -2, Speed 30 ft, 15 lb''s.) Flux Shield (+''2 AC, 5 lbs'') Weapons Rapid Fire Hybrid Pistol: 4 lbs *Range (1d6 dmg, Critical x3, 4 clips/ 20 shots, 80 ft) *Melee (1d4 dmg, Critical 19/20x2, Slashing) Blaster Rifle (1d8 dmg, Critical x3, 2clips/ 16 shots, 150 ft, 12 lbs) Feat Weapon Focus (Hybrid Pistol) Bonus Feat If INT is 13 or higher, Rapid Reload; if not, Improve Initiative instead. Gear Life Support Pack, Ammo Pack The Marine: Table Back to Classes Category:Classes